Worrying About Idiots Just Gives You Grey Hairs
by LeviAckerman12396
Summary: Midoriya had never pegged Todoroki as relentless. Bakugo was going to find out, just how much.
1. Chapter 1

**WORRYING ABOUT IDIOTS JUST GIVES YOU GREY HAIRS**

Bakugo scratched a pencil over his reflection paper swiftly. Anymore and he would have lit the paper on fire.

Next to him Midoriya was concentrating on his lines. He meant every word he wrote.

'I will not fight Kaachan again.'

At least he hoped so. They had just reconciled.

"Oi Deku."

Midoriya was startled by Bakugo's voice.

"What is it, Kaachan?"

He heard Bakugo's sharp intake of breath.

"I'm the only one who knows about you and All Might, right?"

"In the younger generation, yes." Midoriya answered.

There was a pause.

"Half n' half suspects something."

Midoriya blinked.

"Todoroki-kun?"

"Yeah. Didn't he accuse you of being All Might's love child?"

Midoriya spluttered and flushed.

"How do you even know that?"

"I was fucking listening, Deku." Bakugo snapped.

"Eh? You were eavesdropping?"

"And?"

Midoriya backed away.

"Alright, alright. About Todoroki-kun." He sighed. "I'll deal with it when I have to."

Bakugo looked as if he was going to object but then seemed to decide it wasn't worth his time.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Bakugo wanted to blow something up.

And this time with a reason.

He had failed the hero licence exam.

Todoroki was no better.

Midoriya was positively beaming.

As soon as the exam ended he rushed out as fast as possible. Todoroki stared at his back.

'That's not the way to his home, is it?'

() () () () () () () () () ()

Bakugo had no idea which god had he pissed off in his previous life.

No wait.

He was pretty sure he had pissed many in his current life, but he wouldn't be Bakugo otherwise.

But still on top of being paired up with Todoroki for remedial, this situation was overkill.

"So how often is Midoriya's dad at home?"

Todoroki leaned closer and Bakugo fought off the urge to kick him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? Does it fucking look like I live in his house?" He grinded his teeth.

"Have you ever _seen_ him?"

"No." Bakugo hissed.

And regretted it as soon as he saw the satisfied glint in Todoroki's eyes.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"I'm sure he's All Might's love child, no matter how much he tries to deny it." Todoroki told Bakugo.

Bakugo twitched.

"Why the hell are you even talking to me? Since when are we so close, huh?"

"When we became fellow failures."

Bakugo blew him up.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Even _you_ would have noticed the similarities." Todoroki pressed.

"Why do I feel like you just insulted me" Bakugo shouted.

"Have you ever been punched by him? Doesn't it feel like – "

"No I haven't. Shut up, Half n' half bastard."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Oi Deku."

Bakugo snapped and Midoriya flinched.

He sensed a fight coming.

Bakugo marched towards him and held out his hand.

"Get me your birth certificate along with a DNA report of you and your father because if Half n' half bothers me one more time, I'll seriously consider the thought of accepting Shigaraki Tomura's proposal of joining 'The League of Villains' just to escape his constant interrogations."

Bakugo exploded.

"Wait... wait a second, Kaachan."

"Huh? You don't want to?" Bakugo shouted.

"It's not like that." Midoriya clarified. "It's just... I don't have my father's DNA report and he's not really at home... umm so... sorry."

Bakugo stopped in his tracks.

Midoriya risked glancing at his face and found it expressionless.

"Are you sure you're not really his love child among other things?" He asked monotone.

"Even you Kaachan?!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Well then you better find a way to prove it to Half n' half or tell him the truth for the sake of my sanity, you idiot. Otherwise I'll pulverise you." Bakugo shook his clenched fist.

"What sanity?" Midoriya muttered under his breath.

"HUH?"

"I said fine, Kaachan."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Todoroki-kun?"

Midoriya had hung back after the class that day.

"What is it?"

"Can you come with me to meet All Might for a second?" Midoriya said while fidgeting.

Todoroki's head snapped at lightening speed and he straightened his posture. He was finally going to confirm his theory.

All Might was already seated in the teacher's office along with Bakugo, who had been dragged along unwillingly.

Both Midoriya and Bakugo stood silently as Todoroki was enlightened about One for All.

When All Might was finished, Todoroki's face had softened.

"I see." He said and then bowed. "I apologize for prying. I had no idea it was this serious of a matter."

"It's fine, young Todoroki." All Might said. "Please make sure to keep this a secret."

"But that makes me the same as Bakugo." Todoroki tilted his head.

"Huh?" Bakugo acquired a tick mark.

"Now that Midoriya has been chosen by the No. 1 hero, you and I need to work harder. We're fellow rivals against Midoriya."

"Why the hell are you including me with you idiots? Go to hell."

Bakugo blew Todoroki up and all was well again.

() () () () () () () () () ()

 **Review plz!**


	2. Sequel

**Thank you for your responses.**

 **A sequel has been posted.**

' **The Grey Hair Always End Up Falling."**

 **^ O ^**


End file.
